Note Musicali
by inkburn
Summary: Italian for "Musical Notes". A pseudo- music meme writing exercise to kill time... I needed a new short writing side- project after I finished "Code of Silence". No slash pairings here! I make a lot of references to my other fics though.
1. Sound File 001: DOA

-fail- I left home early, thinking that I was going to be late for my first day of classes (excited, much?). Later, I realized that I was two hours and thirty minutes _too early_ for my first class. (WTF; did I misread my class schedule?)

So I went to the nearest bookstore and bought a small notebook to doodle in (I didn't bring my laptop with me)… _And_ _then_, I got the (so- called) brilliant idea of writing drabbles again (since I had **_so much_** fun writing "**Code of Silence**"… XDDD).

**_But this time_**, I made use of my dad's iPod (he forgot to take it back) for my prompts and did a pseudo- music meme/writing exercise. I spent the time by listing down the songs that showed up as my prompts then wrote down the drabbles in the remaining time and during part of my break.

I only got to input the products of my self-imposed "challenge" into my laptop the next day. 8P

* * *

**Note: **majority of the music in the iPod are my parents' (but luckily, I grew up listening to most of them so I'm familiar with some of the songs and lyrics; the songs that I've never heard before were the ones I listened to in full). But the 100 songs that I listed down after repeatedly pressing the 'next' button are the ones I'll be using for themes.

_Yes_, you read right: **_100_** songs. (I was bored again.)

The drabbles as per usual with me will be 100 words. The file type headings and footers (which are already practically my signature as a KHR fanfic writer by now) are not included in the word count.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **… _Fighting_…. Well, it was a Guilty Gear game BGM that showed up on the playlist first… 8P

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 001: D.O.A.**

Written: Tuesday, June 9, 2009, 11:23:12 AM

Edited: June 10, 2009, 07:02:42 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 001**

**Time: **09:12:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.45667454 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 001**

The clock was still ticking; counting down: it was set to go off in five minutes…

He saw his opponent readying another attack.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax.

The flame on his head flickered and burst rapidly as he positioned his gloved hands.

The powerful blast came, aiming to shoot him down.

Then his flame went out: Ice began to shoot out to counter the blast.

The impact between the two caused a great shockwave.

Shrapnel made from broken ice flew everywhere.

Dead or alive?

The dust had only yet to settle before a victor stood.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 001 DISCONNECTED**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** … I just love Guilty Gear's game soundtracks… XDDD It may be my dad's iPod but I'm pretty much the one who does the playlist synchronizing… Uploading music (any kind of music, as long as we can fill up its memory space) into dad's iPod is actually one of my chores… D8

**"Note Musicali": **Translated "Musical Notes" with BabelFish. 8P I think it's a fitting title; my drabbles are pretty much like my notes for my stories anyway (Only **_I _**know what's the real story behind them… For now… ^^).

**"D.O.A.": **Performed by A.S.H.; from the "Guilty Gear XX Sound Alive" album.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Just finished reading the list of class rules: LOL; we're not allowed to do word puzzles in our seats if we're bored in Philosophy class but we're allowed to doodle and nap? XD


	2. Sound File 002: The Boy's Gone

Second drabble!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **… _regret…?_

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 002: The Boy's Gone**

Written: Tuesday, June 9, 2009, 11:45:22 AM

Edited: Wednesday, June 10, 2009, 11:01:13 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003**

**Time: **10:34:23 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.23846643 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003**

His son balked when he told him of his dreams for him.

He'd expected him to react that way—that was just the way he is.

Yet he'd changed as well.

It was to be expected.

He is an adult now; a grown man expected to make his own decisions…

_'A good wife and some children' _is all he truly wished to see in his Takeshi's future. It didn't matter if he went into professional baseball or took over the sushi restaurant.

All he wanted was his son to be happy, just as _he_ had been happy all his life.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY CONNECTION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** -sniff- I'm still sad old man Yama died in the future… Although… how many grandkids does he want exactly…?

** "The Boy's Gone": **Performed by Jason Mraz; from his "Waiting for My Rocket to Come" album.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Stupid iPod, giving me sad love songs for some other prompts…


	3. Sound File 003: Ave Maria

Third.

What the heck…?

Why do I keep getting sad songs and love songs for most of my prompts…?

… Although I wondered what I could possibly come up with out of a religious song…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Character death.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 003: Ave Maria**

Written: Tuesday, June 9, 2009, 11:50:15 AM

Edited: Wednesday, June 10, 2009, 10:29:47 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003**

**Time: **06:04:16 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.80862345 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003**

After so long, he finally found her.

Mixed emotions filled him as he approached. The air was silent and the scent of the roses he'd brought with him filled his nose.

He knelt and laid the bouquet down; remaining there and staring at the cold, marble marker with great longing… he reached out to trace the etched letters: _her name._

When was the last time he'd ever offered a prayer?

He couldn't remember…

Far too long perhaps…

Yet when he closed his eyes, he remembered her beautiful, loving smile.

And he hoped for her soul to forever be at peace.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 003 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY CONNECTION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Summary of drabble in three words:Gokudera: _"Hi Mom!"_

**_"Ave Maria"_****: **Performed by Josh Groban; from his "Noel" album.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

OK… that song was from a Christmas album, but I thought it's too early for a drabble for the holiday…


	4. Sound File 004: All the Way

Fourth drabble!

About the weird class rules I mentioned at the end of the last drabble: I forgot to mention that I took the opportunity they were there and doodled a chibi TYL Gokudera (with a tiny Uri on his head) during class (which is fine anyway; we didn't have any lessons yet. The prof was just sharing some anecdotes about some of her rules to make the orientation day a little more bearable).

I'll probably post it later in my LiveJournal if I can get my siblings off the family PC so I can use the scanner. 8P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: ****_EXTREME_** Stupidity…? _Fluff?_

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 004: All the Way**

Written: Thursday, June 11, 2009, 12:25:11 AM

Edited: Thursday, June 11, 2009, 09:47:10 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 004**

**Time: **04:12:12 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 33.87424345 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 004**

She wondered why he seemed to be paying _more_ attention to her just after they returned to school after two months… He didn't use to notice her that much.

She brushed it off as a little crush… It would pass; she thought herself as too mature to indulge in a little puppy love…

… Though she couldn't deny that he was getting handsomer when he left middle school…

Years passed.

She found him standing outside like an idiot, shouting his lungs out (with Hibari threatening to bite him to death for disturbing the peace), asking if she would marry him.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 004 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY CONNECTION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _WEIRD PAIRING IS **EXTREMELY** CANON!_

**_"_****All the Way_"_: **Performed by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

LOL I don't know why I equate "All the Way" with Ryohei, but I could just imagine him screaming "I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY, **_TO THE EXTREEEEEEMEE!!!_**"

Nothing says like loving like an obnoxiously loud and shameless confession in spite of a death threat.


	5. Sound File 005: Kitten on the Keys

Fifth drabble! Ninety- five more to go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: _Cute. Weird._**

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 005: Kitten on the Keys**

Written: Thursday, June 11, 2009, 09:54:30 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 005**

**Time: **01:56:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Thought Processing Log for Box Weapon Research

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.30452764 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 005**

It watched its master's long fingers touch the black and white teeth of the big black thing: it **_still_** couldn't figure out how the thing was making those sounds.

So it hopped onto the keys after flicking its tail once

The music stopped and its master watched it explore the top of the instrument, mildly fascinated at its realistic kitten's curiosity.

It was still only a weapon after all; not a true animal.

Then it heard him wonder aloud if it was possible to train a box weapon to play the piano for the Tenth's next traditional Vongola birthday party.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 005 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hahaha! Teach Uri to play piano? You're weird as usual, Goku! XDDD

**_"_****Kitten on the Keys_"_**Performed and composed by Zez Confrey.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Quite a few piano pieces showed up for prompts; I guess those will end up as Gokudera- related drabbles.


	6. Sound File 006: Transformers Theme

Before I learned about anime and manga, there was "Transformers"…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. And I do not own "Transformers" either.

**Warning: **LOLZ. XD Crack and weirdness. XD

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 006: Transformers Theme**

Written: Thursday, June 12, 2009, 06:54:30 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 006**

**Time: **10:12:27 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Generation Vongola's training.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.78834556 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 006**

Reborn had decided to train them to handle guns… by holding a snowball- paintball war with the Cavallone mafia:

Tsuna panicked and started firing wildly when he saw something move.

"**_TENTH!_** HOLD YOUR FIRE! IT'S ME, _GOKUDERA_!" He saw Gokudera- _kun_ diving toward him.

_'Oh my shit,_'

**_Crash._**

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see us?" Gokudera- _kun_ asked, a little before Yamamoto followed him.

"Look _Kaachan_!" A little boy watching pointed at them. "Starscream glomped Megatron!"

Tsuna wished he could shut down (like a robot) from embarrassment, wishing Reborn hadn't asked Haru to design their paintball war armor...

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 006 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** LOLOLOLOLOL!!! XD

I got a stomachache trying to imagine 22 y/o Gokudera in a Starscream cosplay "glomping" 22 y/o Megatron!Tsuna… XDDD

Drabble parodied from [http: / / www. / watch?v(equals)Ce(underscore)VOlRTT(underscore)8] because I love Megatron and Starscream (but not together "together" because, _ew_, they're robots and I'm not that kind of fangirl. XP)

LOL Starscream! XDDD

**_"_****Transformers Theme_": _**Performed by Mutemath; from the "Transformers" movie soundtrack.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

LOLOLOLOL I really love this prompt! XDDD


	7. Sound File 007: You Are Loved

Josh Grobaaaan~~~ -melt-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Sad… -sniffle- Lot's of vagueness. I'm the only one who knows what's really going on in my head. 8P

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 007: You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 10:09:33 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 007**

**Time: **03:27:45 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Generation Vongola.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.38636533 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 007**

They refused to look her in the eye. She felt like her heart could break from just watching them… They just seemed… _lost._

"Please, why _can't_ you tell me where Tsu- _kun_ is?" Poor Gokudera- _kun _and Yamamoto- _kun_... They'd taken the burden of trying to keep them together... And they were tired…

"Just a clue... Even just a hint, Tenth... What am we supposed to do?" She heard him murmur, looking up at the sky.

Then rain stopped; the clouds began to clear.

"… su- _kun…_" She breathed when she looked back at Gokudera- _kun _again.

"Huh?"

She pointed.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 007 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I realize that this drabble won't make much sense to anybody else.

**_"_****You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)_": _**Performed by Josh Groban; from the "Awake" album.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I've been looping this song over and over all week. XDDD


	8. Sound File 008: When I See

How does one go about writing a collaborated fic? Currently in the middle of putting up a setting with another writer. ^^; (while trying to make sense of the drafts for Rewrite 008 of "T.R.R.o.R.")

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I don't own Dumbo either.

**Warning: **First time posting about the VARIA. Expect (probable) OOC-ness.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 008: When I See an Elephant Fly**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 10:27:24 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 008**

**Time: **09:23:12 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on VARIA.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 12.3432423 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 008**

_'I hate this hat.'_ Fran always sighs to himself as he jumps tree branches, wishing that the horrid thing would fly off his head with every leap he makes.

Bel- _senpai _had said he'd let him stop wearing this ridiculous hat when elephants fly.

Then they faced his supposedly dead twin brother and his butler…

Speaking of the butler, his Rain **_elephant_** box weapon **_flew_**.

But unfortunately, he knew better than to get his hopes up.

Even if there's already a _flying_ _elephant_ in plain sight, Fran knows that Bel- _senpai_ won't let him take off the stupid frog- hat.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 008 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I don't know why my dad had me copy that old CD of old Disney songs into his iPod. But to be honest, I prefer the older Disney songs over the new ones (_Urgh… "_High School Musical"…)

**_"_****When I See an Elephant Fly_"_:**Performed by Cliff Edwards, Jim Carmichael and The Hall Johnson Choir (Film Soundtrack for "Dumbo" (1941).)

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

_Geeze, _the elephant **_flies_**!!!


	9. Sound File 009: Chase of Highway

I've always wanted to write something like this…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

**Warning: ****_SPEED! _**_Screaming. _Swearing. (You do realize you're supposed to keep your mouth clean around kids, right, 'dera?)

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 009: Chase of Highway**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 11:26:55 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 009**

**Time: **09:23:12 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **"Operation StOrK".

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 15.3432423 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 009**

"—**_fucking--! YAMAMOTO_**— **_can't_**_ you at least stay **on** the road!?_" Gokudera shouted at him as he ducked his head back inside the car after exchanging a few shots with their pursuers.

"_I told you! **I'm** **trying!**_"

Gokudera swore again and looked in the backseat: Chrome had gotten the kids to stay down and hidden while she herself held the smallest child. Lambo was frozen in his seat and looked a little green.

Something whizzed overhead and blew the car roof off; then all of the kids screamed.

"_FUCK IT! **I'll** drive!_ **_YOU_** _take care of those fuckers outside!"_

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 009 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I want to watch the Final Fantasy: Advent Children movie again!

**_"_****Chase of Highway_"_:** Performed by The Black Mages; composed by Uematsu Nobuo for the "Final Fantasy: Advent Children" movie soundtrack.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Again, a drabble that mostly makes sense to me for the time being.


	10. Sound File 010: Someday We'll Know

Just been rereading the "Area no Kishi" manga again. (_Waah_… It made me cry again! DX Nooo… _Suguru- nii… **Why? Why? Why? **_DX)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: _Sap._** Angsty. Why, _Jyuudaime, why? **Why** must **you** do this to them? _DX

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 010: Someday We'll Know**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 12:02:31 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 010**

**Time: **11:45:59 PM

**Location: **Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Alternate timeline of events prior to Vongola Hunt.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96478366 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 010**

"You **_know_** why she couldn't take it: Tsuna told you that it's too dangerous for both of you right now." Yamamoto told him. Yet instead giving him the usual sharp, angry reply, he downed another gulp of his drink.

'_… **Fucking** heartache…_' He thought. He was tired of pretending; of keeping the illusion that the Tenth, work and the affiliation with Vongola are the only reasons they had to see each other.

Yamamoto suddenly tugged the glass away: "Just **_wait_**_… _ And someday," He nodded toward the tiny box sitting on the countertop.

"**_Your_** ring will be beside her Vongola one."

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 010 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **_Ouch_**, he probably never thought that the Tenth would be the first one to come between them. XP Stupid Vongola Hunt.

**_"_****Someday We'll Know_"_:**Performed by The New Radicals; from their album "Someday We'll Know".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

You're cruel, Tsuna. X( First Mukuro and now you…


	11. Sound File 011: Tatsulok

First non- English song. 8D I hope people still get the idea of the drabble.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Mafia stuff. Angsty again.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 011: Tatsulok**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 04:23:10 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 011**

**Time: **02:00:45 PM

**Location:** A Satellite Vongola Mansion, 3rd floor, South Wing Corridor, somewhere in Italy.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Tenth Generation Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.63867764 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 011**

Tsuna clenched his fist as he watched them: He thought of his friends. He thought of his subordinates, of _their_ families and people who, while not actually mafia, provided the Vongola sanctuary and protection from governmental authorities.

He thought of them running from bullets, bombs and enemies, of pain, fear, anger… _Death_.

He _knew_ he had the power to fight back: yet he wanted **_peace_**.

Gokudera- _kun_ and Yamamoto were still chasing after Uri in his office.

_'… I **can't** do this to them…' _But he knew had to turn everything around if he wanted things to stay this way.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 011 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** "Tatsulok" means 'triangle' or 'pyramid' in Filipino. For the sake of my English-speaking/reading readers, I looked for an English translation of the song: [http : / / www. soul cast. com / post / show / 60897 / English- Translation:- Tatsulok]

The drabble is basically the office scene in "T.R.R.o.R's" Rewrite 002 (if people still remember that one) in Tsuna's POV. 8P

**_"_****Tatsulok_"_:**Revival version by Bamboo; the original song was sung by Buklod and written during the Marcos dictatorship as a protest song. Basically a song about conflict and calling for peace.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Going to prepare for school now… XP


	12. Sound File 012: Sonata Pathetique

Mom got the piano tuned again earlier today.

I would have liked to stay and watch (like I usually do whenever the piano tuner comes over) but then I had to go to school. XP Even though she makes mistakes every now and then, I actually like listening to my mom play.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **OC.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 012: Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, OP 13 "Pathetique": Grave- Allegro di molto e con brio**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 12:02:31 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 012**

**Time: **01:23:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of observations on subject #5988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.88924324 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 012**

He tried to peer over the edge to see: _He couldn't see a thing… _So he decided to climb the bench to get a better look.

Then the music abruptly stopped and a pair of strong arms picked him up.

He blinked owlishly up at the pianist's face after he sat him on his lap. The man had him stretch his little palm out and measured his fingers against his long, silver band covered ones.

He didn't understand yet what _Pappa _was doing… but he smiled widely at him when he helped him place his fingers on the ivory keys.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 012 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My mom's always playing this piece and I already know by now which parts she usually makes mistakes in. 8P

**_"_****Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, OP 13 "Pathetique": Grave- Allegro di molto e con brio":**Performed by Jeno Jando and composed by Ludwig van Beethoven.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

The iPod has _tons_ of Beethoven's pieces in it so it's highly likely that I'm going to get another Beethoven in the playlist. XD


	13. Sound File 013: Last Order Crisis Mix

_Dammit_… I should be researching Phenylketonuria…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OCs.

**Warning: **Techie-babble. Many OCs.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 013: Last Order (Crisis Mix)**

Written: Monday, June 15, 2009, 04:23:33 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 013**

**Time: **12:12:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Tenth Generation Vongola and Tenth Generation Cavallone sggaristas.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.23987823 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 013**

One of them looked over at the portable monitor: they were still active and safe, according to "Weather Tracker"…

He relayed the information to his companions.

"There's a Mosca approaching, three o'clock," Another of their number reported from his look- out position.

"We can't let it anywhere near the base," An older _Mafioso_ loaded a full clip into his gun as he replied.

**_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._**

"Fuck—! It's 0.94375674 times faster than the last model!"

"It seems we've better get ready for a fight,"

The Vongola _capo bastone _would later find them in the same area at 02:13:40 PM.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 013 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I was itching to write that scene down… DX

Drabble is about events prior to another section of "T.R.R.o.R.'s" Rewrite 002, but this time told in the POV of the massacred _Mafiosi_. XP

**_"_****Last Order- Crisis Mix_"_:**Composed by Takeharu Ishimoto as the ending track for "Last Order: Final Fantasy VII".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… I just took a break before starting on my homework. I just came home from school. 8P


	14. Sound File 014: You Can Fly! 3x

Scribbled down earlier this morning while listening to the iPod and waiting for class to start…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OC.

**Warning: **Stupidity. An OC.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 014: You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!**

Written: Wednesday, June 17, 2009, 09:00:00 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 014**

**Time: **04:22:27 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei's interactions with subject #5988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.59889474 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 014**

Ryohei grinned widely: "OK! _One more time!_

"**_FLY!_**"

Delighted peals of laughter filled the observation booth. Gokudera wore a frown on his face while he watched them play their favorite game.

"Oh, **_stop worrying_**, Gokudera; your little wiseguy's **_EXTREMELY_** safe with me," Ryohei snorted then tossed the little boy again. Gokudera shook his head then looked away to check the wall clock.

**_CRASH._**

He panicked and turned to see what caused the noise: "**_TURF- HEAD!_**"

"_What?_" Ryohei stared, puzzled; the toddler sitting safely in his arms.

Then they noticed the smoke coming from the training room below.

"Oh, _shi-!_** _TENTH!_**"

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 014 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** LOL Let's just say the adult Tsuna was trying to come up with a new attack…

**_"_****You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!_"_:**Performed by The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen for the 1953 Disney animation of "Peter Pan".

**Wiseguy: **Mafia slang for _Mafioso_. Ryohei uses it as a nickname for Gokudera's kid. 8P

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Ryohei is an **_EXTREME_** uncle. XD

**OMAKE: **(50 words)

Ryohei watched Gokudera run toward the training room and try extricating Sawada from the rubble.

Then the toddler tugged on his jacket to get his attention.

"_Fwai?_" He asked, wanting their game to continue.

Ryohei grinned and obliged him: He would **_EXTREMELY_** miss this game after this kid grows up.


	15. Sound File 015: Art of War

It just occurred to me that I didn't give a bit of a background on who Doctor Satomi is (first appeared in "Declassified 010: Maid-of-Honor"…)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OC.

**Warning: **An OC again.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 015: Art of War**

Written: Thursday, June 18, 2009, 12:43:39 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 015**

**Time: **12:27:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Vongola Hitman Arcobaleno Reborn and A.N.L. Department Head (codenamed:) Doctor Satomi.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 56.64476523 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 015**

Reborn smirked while Doctor Satomi smiled faintly. "_So…_ I heard that Iemitsu didn't select any one of _Don_ Uragano's protégés prior to the Battles?"

"He's still raw but he has promise."

"Reborn," She told him calmly. "He's of _questionable_ lineage. The _Don_ **_isn't_** convinced."

"He has the ring, and if _Don_ Uragano's information does a little more digging, he'll find that he is **_more than _**qualified."

"Those aside; _why_ are you **_really_** here? I believe this isn't a social call. You need my help with _this_ boy, correct?"

Reborn's smirk widened and he pushed toward her a heavy metal suitcase.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 015 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Still in the process of developing Doctor Satomi's and Don Uragano's characters. =.=; But they're _both_ dangerous characters… Reborn enjoys dealing with deadly people. (i.e. Hibari, Bianchi, Yamamoto… Yes, I do believe Yamamoto is deadly)

**"Art of War"****:** Performed by Vanessa Mae.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Half an hour before class starts. XP


	16. Sound File 016: Wake Me Up

Father's Day went by and I failed to post this in time… OTL

Oh, well… I don't suppose people have to guess what the drabble would be about, ne?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OC.

**Warning: **OC. AU.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 016: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Written: Thursday, June 18, 2009, 12:43:39 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 016**

**Time: **12:27:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance footage on subject # 5988J; subject to be assessed for potential and compatibility with one of six Vongola rings.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96176523 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 016**

"Why are you saying good- bye?" Yamamoto grinned. "We're _still_ seeing you in ten years, right?"

"If things go the right way, _Zio_ Takeshi, maybe you _will_."

"_Che.._. When I find out who your mother is, I'm staying the _fuck_ away from her so I don't get **_you_**."

"Gokudera- _kun!_" Tsuna scolded; before he could apologize for him, the boy disappeared.

"_Good riddance_." Gokudera- _kun_ snorted. Tsuna frowned pensively, thinking of the war the boy was returning to in their future.

"Oh, c'mon, Gokudera: **_ I_** think it's cool your kid loves baseball."

"That's **_not cool_** at all, stupid Baseball- freak!"

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 016 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** … I'm still looking for the right name for him… But I kind of like the idea that he might like baseball when he's older. XDDD

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends":** Performed by Green Day; from their album "American Idiot". It's got a sad but beautiful music video. For more info: [http : / / www (dot)youtube(dot)com / watch? v = WZ0CGHwoo6M]

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Written half an hour before class started. XP

**OMAKE: **(_Gah_... Had to write it because I couldn't get it out of my head…)

Tsuna almost couldn't believe he was actually angry with him_. _"Gokudera- _kun_; he **_did not_** deserve what you told him!"

"Tenth…" He suddenly asked quietly: "What was my future self _thinking_… letting him fight in that war?"

He couldn't answer… He **_couldn't_** tell him that he wasn't in that future.


	17. Sound File 017: 51 Percent

Took a break from writing for the thesis…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OC.

**Warning: **AU? Probably. -shrug- Considering having this show up in main story or "Declassified" if I can get the time to actually edit everything to make sense.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 017: 51%**

Written: Thursday, June 25, 2009, 03:35:36 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 017**

**Time: **11:36:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96176523 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 017**

The night air was cold… And she looked so delicate wrapped in his jacket... But he knew well that fragility was only an illusion.

"_Don't disappear,_" He found himself murmuring.

"What?"

"I- I meant… Don't just disappear again like that!" He quickly snapped. What the fucking Hell was he saying? It sounded like he was in love with her… "_Geeze… _Making the Boss worry…"

When he reached into his pocket, he realized his car keys were gone. Then he heard the jingle of metal.

He turned and saw her holding them up. "Are you letting me drive?" She asked, smiling.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 017 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wrote the drabble based on the lyrics of the song.

**"51%":** Performed by UVERworld; from their "BUGRIGHT" album.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Written half an hour before class started. XP _Gah_… What's with this mundane-ness in RL?


	18. Sound File 018: The Slaughter

Quite bored right now.

… And being bored makes me write weird and disturbing things…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **OCs, violence, blood; although, _really_, the original, longer version is much more brutal…

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 018: The Slaughter**

Written: Sunday, June 28, 2009, 04:30:37 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 018**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 35.42433434 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 018**

The lounge smelled faintly of burnt hair.

One of them entered a room close to it and found that it was empty save for a bare mattress.

"There's no one in here," He reported to his companions. Then suddenly, he was being choked.

"_Oi_, what's going on?" One of his team mates asked, entering the room as well.

He found the body of his companion, cut into pieces and the white walls spattered with blood. "What the—?"

An unmistakable glow of a Dying Will flame suddenly illuminated the room… Then everything became Hell.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 018 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, go rat- killer. XDDD

**Spoiler: **The drabble is connected to "T.R.R.o.R.'s" Rewrite 003- 004 and "La Rottura di Omérta's" Article I.

**"The Slaughter":** From the "Let the Right One In" movie soundtrack composed by Johan Söderqvist. The vampires in this film **_don't_** **_glitter_** in the sunlight; they_ **burst into flames!**_ XDDD

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Isn't it supposed to be the rainy season now? Why's it so friggin' hot? DX


	19. Sound File 019: Lock & Load

Reading "Team Medical Dragon" manga right now; I'm annoyed my external drive is whacked. I can't watch the live- action series. J-Drama!Doctor Asada's like the Japanese Doctor House, only angstier. Manga!Doctor Asada is the funny version. XDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **(Potential) violence. It's **_still_** about the mafia.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 019: Lock & Load**

Written: Tuesday, June 16, 2009, 03:48:00 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 019**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.42334634 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 019**

The animal box weapon on his shoulder hissed and spit fiercely. Its fur on its back stood erect and its claws were half- way unsheathed. He could tell it was itching to claw something just as much as he was itching to blow the bastard up.

He popped off the cap of one of his canisters and fed it the stored Sun flames. Almost at the same time, he switched his C.A.I.'s configuration to Thunder attribute.

The kitten leaped off his shoulder as soon as it began growing. Then it engaged his opponent's animal box weapon in a fierce catfight.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 019 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I agree with anime!Reborn; a cat and the mafia is a weird combination… And I have yet to understand how that system really works… although I'm kind of getting it… (Which is a bit disturbing… what is wrong with my brain…?)

**"Lock & Load":** From the "Devil May Cry" game soundtrack of the first game; produced by Capcom.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I'm starting to see some similarities between Gokudera and Dante… Born out of forbidden love, pale hair, pale- skinned; gray skull designs on weapons, **_EXTREME_** firepower… _Ultimate **dorks**… _-BRB;fangirling-


	20. Sound File 020: Breathless

… Waiting for dinner… --;

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Implied **_EXTREMELY_** long kissing, _yo._

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 020: Breathless**

Written: Tuesday, June 09, 2009, 12:11:10 AM

Edited: Sunday, June 28, 2009, 06:19:46 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 020**

**Time: **05:21:45 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.86234543 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 020**

The sun was setting behind them…

She panted, trying to catch her breath. '_How long was that?'_

Two minutes?

Five?

"Sorry; I'm really bad at it, aren't I?" He laughed.

Haru begged to differ; she'd never been kissed _like_ _that_ before!

"You're not a bad kisser," She admitted. She couldn't deny it anymore. She'd never noticed before how attractive he looked… and even the scar on his chin made him look more handsome…

"Then… Would you let me kiss you again?" He grinned. "If you want me to, I mean."

She smiled wrapped her arms around his shoulders: "Go on,"

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 020 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** -snerk- _Bwahahahahahahahahaaaa!_

**"Breathless": **Performed by "The Corrs"; from their album "In Blue".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I'm hungry…


	21. Sound File 021: So Sick

I'm amused that the song is very appropriate for my mood at the time of writing the drabble. (My list of song prompts and themes is mostly of love songs… I'm still trying to get the hang of writing for 'Romance'; "Code of Silence" as it turned out was too short a practice.)

… _I wanna write fight scenes and heavier mafia- related situations… -_pout-

**_Stupid love songs…_******

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Angst. Mafia- dealings. **_EXTREME_** OOC- ness. ^^; (but that's '_amore_' for you.)

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 021: So Sick**

Written: Wednesday, June 17, 2009, 09:23:12 AM

Edited: Sunday, June 28, 2009, 07:17:03 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 021**

**Time: **04:21:34 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96234141 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 021**

He stubbed his fifth cigarette out and glared half- heartedly at the radio sitting beside the ashtray he kept his apartment keys in.

… It was playing **_another_** **_stupid_ _love_ _song_**…

He covered his head with his pillow; he could still smell her perfume on it: Why did this _damn_ _war_ have to happen? What was she doing now? Was she safe?

'… _Idiot_…' He **_shouldn't_** act like this. He **_knew_** the Family's safety came above everything else, but '_Damn it… why does it hurt so much…?'_

His phone suddenly rang: call from the Tenth.

"… _Leave me alone_…" He murmured.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 021 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I was in a bad mood when I wrote it and I took it out on him. XP

Smoking in bed? That's so… _ew…_ XP

**"So Sick": **Performed by Ne- Yo; from his album "In My Own Words".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(06/28/2009… because I felt kinda bad for leaving it at that. XP 50 words only)

"_Gokudera- kun…? Are you home? Yamamoto just told me… **Look**; I'm really sorry. I swear **didn't** know you that you had that kind of relationship with her. But **please** understand that since you're both Guardians, it's safer for both of you to be apart for now… And… again, **I'm sorry**._"


	22. Sound File 022: Time In a Bottle

Uh… connected to the previous drabble, I guess.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Alcohol use. XP

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 022: Time In a Bottle**

Written: Sunday, June 28, 2009, 09:12:50 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 022**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 56.96465331 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 022**

Tsuna put his cell phone down and leaned back in his chair. He left Gokudera- _kun_ a message on his answering machine, hoping his friend would get it soon.

He was in a similar predicament: Time and contact with Kyoko- _chan_ would have to be lessened_._

For all his power as a mafia boss, even _he_ couldn't control time, couldn't spend all of it with her.

He could die any day and how many regrets would he have by then?

Tsuna picked up his bottle and downed a gulp; there was so much he still wanted and needed to do.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 022 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** OK, now he and Gokudera (from the previous drabble) are even. XP

**"Time In a Bottle": **Written and performed by Jim Croce.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I guess I'll leave this as the last one for today. =P


	23. Sound File 023: The Fellow

My mom woke me up too early for school… XP

Now I'm making animated icons and writing drabbles again to kill time… I should probably figure out how to timeline that collab fic too…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Two OCs. One for Vongola's side; another for some rival mafia's side.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 023: The Fellow (Who Makes It Bored Is Killed)**

Written: Wednesday, July 01, 2009, 11:16:43 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 023**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.52354534 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 023**

He kept his eyes trained on them with his scope: The right- hand's just a temperamental pretty-boy. He could take him down easily. The left- hand's an unassuming dolt; but he had fast reflexes... He could be a bit trickier to aim at.

"I've counted twenty opportunities for you to take the Boss out without either of them noticing and you haven't picked any of them." A gun was suddenly being pressed at the back of his head. "I was hoping to get real a gunfight out of you but…"

He squeezed the trigger; the silencer on: "_You're boring me_."

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 023 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A drabble about one of Vongola's many unnamed underlings. It's not only Reborn and Hibari looking out for them at school. :P

Will he be put under Gokudera after the transfer of power? Or Yamamoto? Still trying to decide.

**"The Fellow (Who Makes It Bored Is Killed)": **from the "Guilty Gear Isuka Original Soundtrack".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Still sleepy… and it's ten in the morning… XP


	24. Sound File 024: Ev'rybody Wants To Be

Still can't update "T.R.R.o.R." ==;;

… It's annoying to have several drafts of the same chapter but not knowing which one is actually the finished version… XP

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **OC and cuteness.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 024: Ev'rybody Wants To Be a Cat**

Written: Tuesday, June 30, 2009, 03:54:52 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 024**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** Requiring security clearance sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96263424 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 024**

Uri scrambled under his desk and popped out on the other side before scampering away. The toddler tried to follow it but Gokudera- _kun_ caught him in time. "_Oi…!_ Where do you think **_you're_** going, little wiseguy?"

He tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "**_Nyan_**_- **nyan**!"_

"… What's that?"

"He's imitating Uri, Gokudera- _kun._" Tsuna chuckled. "You should have seen them this morning! He was following it everywhere in my office."

_'It was **so cute**.' _He added mentally.

"You're copying **_Uri_**?" Gokudera- _kun _asked the child almost incredulously. "Why not your _Zio _Tsuna?"

Tsuna suddenly spat his coffee out.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 024 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I cannot imagine this **_not_** happening when he has kids of his own. 8P

**Little Wiseguy:** In case anyone reading this hasn't read "Code of Silence" or skipped reading the drabble "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!", I'll put a note here again about the kid's nickname: "**_Wiseguy_**"is mafia slang for '_Mafioso_'; so Gokudera (and probably most other male members of the _Famiglia_) are calling him "Little _Mafioso_". (WTH… _Not_ even considering that the kid might not want to join the mafia in the future, guys?)

**"Ev'rybody Wants To Be a Cat"****: **Composed by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman for the 1970 Disney animated film, "The Aristocats". Performed by Phil Harris, Scatman Crothers, Thurl Ravenscroft, Vito Scotti, Paul Winchell.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I wanna draw this scene… XP


	25. Sound File 025: Save the Last Dance

Uhm… continuation of File 002: "An Adult Show" of "T.R.R.o.R.": Declassified", I guess.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **OOC-ness. Fluff.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 025: Save the Last Dance**

Written: Thursday, June 18, 2009, 12:43:39 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 025**

**Time: **12:27:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.86239324 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 025**

She wanted to join the dancing but her partner for the evening was missing. Gokudera- _san,_ in the end, didn't tell her where he'd disappeared to.

However, she finally thought to look for him near the stage.

"Yamamoto- _san_?" She called. Then she heard some knocking noises. "_Hahi?_ Yamamoto- _san_?"

A muffled voice answered her.

"Please wait there! I'll get you out!" Then she worked on stomping on the trapdoor to open it…

All of a sudden, it dropped open… And she fell inside.

Later, (after getting out) he asked her if she had saved for him the last dance.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 025 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** … Gokudera probably **_did_** lock him inside the stage on purpose… 8D Turns out he _was _being a demon that night. (Demonic Cupid? _Whut…?_)

**"Save the Last Dance": **Performed by "The Drifters".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Sleepy now…


	26. Sound File 026: Who Let the Dogs Out?

I'm surprised no one has written something about these two particular weapons together yet. XDDD

**Note: **Drabble takes place **_before_** TYL Arc (/ before "T.R.R.o.R."). 8P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Spoiler for recent manga chapters; Yamamoto's Vongola box weapon; some offensive language (maybe?)…

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 026: Who Let the Dogs Out?**

Written: Monday, July 06, 2009, 07:58:23 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 026**

**Time: **10:12:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment on box weapon thought- processing research.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.10123722 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 026**

_'**Go away**_…' Uri's ruby- red eyes glared at the offending beast. '_Stupid son of a bitch…'_

'_Why?_' The stupid dog tilted its head sideways, the baseball still in its mouth. '_What's so wrong about wanting to be friends?'_

_There's a **lot** of things wrong with being friends with **you**_, Uri thought. _'You're a **DOG**_!' Uri retorted from Uri's perch on Master's shoulder; **_far away_** from the stupid mutt…

"**_Scram_**, Fleabag." Master scowled and glared down at Sword- idiot's box weapon.

"Oh, c'mon, Gokudera; Jirou just wants to play "Catch"!"

"**_YOU'RE_** the one who wants to play "Catch", stupid Baseball- freak!"

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 026 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If it's not love songs, it's some pretty random song that just really makes me crack up for some reason. XDDD

**Bitch: **A female dog. Whether or not Gokudera's vocabulary has rubbed off on Uri is up to your imagination. =P

**Jirou: **[SPOILER] Yamamoto's Vongola box weapon. He's not a mutt though; he's an Akita Inu. XD

**Want to Play Catch?:** Refer to "Declassified File 001: Of Kittens and Cockroaches". 8D

**"Who Let the Dogs Out?": **Performed by "The Baha Men". XDDD

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Saw the new Transformers movie last week: Bumblebeeee~! You're so **_cuuuuuuutttte_**! When I get a license, I want a car just like you! XD


	27. Sound File 027: Soldier Side

Been quite busy for a while and only took a break to get some things out of my head. =P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders. I only own my OCs.

**Warning: **SeveralOCs implied. Character deaths.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 027: Soldier Side**

Written: Monday, July 20, 2009, 09:46:41 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 027**

**Time: **12:27:59 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 56.42386533 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 027**

Perhaps he may have become a simple _sggarista _like them, an unnamed soldier for the Family if he hadn't become a Guardian.

He mulls over his mind what he will tell a weeping wife when he sees her later.

He wants a smoke to calm his nerves but resists out of respect: the graves of the _Mafiosi_ who died during the war with the Millefiore surround him… Some of the dead were the closest he had as brothers.

He nods once to the stone markers bearing their names and leaves to return to the chapel before the funeral service begins.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 027 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I thought I should balance this out with a serious- toned drabble, after all the funny ones.

**"Soldier Side":** Performed by System of a Down.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Fucking Philosophy essay…


	28. Sound File 028: I've Got the World

… What's with all the love songs popping out in the playlist…?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Sappy. Angsty.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 028: I've Got the World On a String**

Written: Thursday, July 02, 2009, 12:22:49 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 028**

**Time: **08:59:22 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato and Vongola Guardian of Mist (codenamed:) Chrome Dokuro.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96728123 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 028**

He woke up alone and found everything but her cell phone gone. Rain poured outside while he hurriedly got dressed.

Then he tore out of the mansion, chasing after the car. _How could he be so stupid?!_ He realized he wanted her to be part of his world only just now…

Yet she still had to leave... He was in no position to get in the Family's way.

He could only tie a yarn around her finger and wrap it with band-aid to cover it and hold it in place.

A **_real_** ring would only put her in mortal danger…

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 028 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Damn… _for such a happy- sounding song, the drabble's kind of sad. 8(

**Timeline thingy:** This drabble is connected to "Code of Silence's" drabble numbers 2 ("Soaked") and "Note Musicali's" drabbles number 10 ("Someday We'll Know"), 21 ("So Sick") and 22 ("Time in a Bottle")… and then culminating into the "T.R.R.o.R. Declassified" one-shot "Maid-of-Honor"/ "Code of Silence's" drabble number 30 ("Farewell").

… I think you guys can piece together what's going on there from those.

… So… Should I rewrite later chapters of "T.R.R.o.R." to include this pairing or should I do a separate full length fic based on those drabbles? ^^;;; I think I'm getting better at writing for 'Romance'. ^^; Although I kind of miss writing 'action/adventure'… OTL

**"I've Got the World On A String":** Performed by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Ugh… Why do I have Saturday classes…? DX


	29. Sound File 029: Casey Junior

Ever had a toddler follow you everywhere? (Uh, no… I'm not talking about _your_ experience, Tsuna…)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **A cute OC.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 029: Casey Junior**

Written: Thursday, July 02, 2009, 03:10:17 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 029**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato's and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi's interactions with subject #5988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96865352 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 029**

Gokudera was walking in circles around the coffee table while reading the coffee maker's manual again… but with the little wiseguy toddling after him and clutching the back end of his suit jacket.

"What are you playing? May I join?" Yamamoto asked the two- year old.

Gokudera (the older one) stopped and scowled over his shoulder at him. "**_No_**, we're not—"

However, the younger Gokudera chirped "_Too_- _too!_"

"'_Choo_- _choo'_? Ohhh! **_I get it!_** You're supposed to be the steam engine, _right Gokudera_? Is that why you're smoking right now?"

Gokudera suddenly spluttered then quickly stubbed his cigarette out.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 029 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Other than swearing, you're not supposed to smoke when kids are in your vicinity, Gokudera.

**Walking in circles around the coffee table _AGAIN_: **Refer to "T.R.R.o.R.: The Declassified Files" one-shot # 6 ("The Case of the Faulty Coffee Maker").

**_"_****Casey Junior_"_****: **From the Disney animated film "Dumbo" (1941). Casey Junior is the name of the circus train. ^^;

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(… because cigarettes just stink…)

Hayato bent down to check the little boy's diaper; he wrinkled his little nose at Hayato when he smelt the cigarette smoke on his clothes.

"What's that face for?"

"_Pappa **tin**_**- _kee_**_!_" He pointed at Hayato: _Stinky._

Hayato snorted then wrinkled his nose as well: "Like **_you're _**one to talk!"


	30. Sound File 030: Machines and Soul

Written during one of my three hour breaks. Sorry if I only posted it now; I'm a bit scatterbrained with separating my finished drabbles from the unfinished ones.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Vagueness. (I'm the only one who really gets what's going on in it for now.)

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 030: Machines and Soul and Tragedy**

Written: Tuesday, June 30, 2009, 03:35:13 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 030**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96865352 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 030**

Cold.

Cold glass.

Cold fluid.

Cold silence broken in even intervals by electronic beeping of machines.

Cold _everything_.

"— What are you doing here?" He whipped around and saw his friend closing the door to the room.

_Click._

"I should ask the same,"

"I come down here to chat— though it isn't like the way it used to, obviously…" He stood beside him and looked into the glass. "… I **_still_** don't understand why he had to go and do _that_…'

Tsuna said nothing and continued to stare inside.

The cold machines kept beeping, counting down to an inevitable tragedy.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 030 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** -floponbed- Too many things running in my head, too many ideas and too many other prompts and themes I want to tackle… My hands can't keep up.

Commencing shut down of author…

**_"_****Machines and Soul and Tragedy_"_****:**Composed by Wada Kaoru; from the first original soundtrack for "D. Gray- Man"

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I still have school tomorrow… XP


	31. Sound File 031: Stravinsky's Petrushka

Uhm… I can't post anything related to the previous drabble, KusajishiFuktaicho, because an appropriate track hasn't come up in my playlist yet. ^^; Have this implied Gokudera- death drabble instead. =)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Implied future character death. Mention of an OC. AU.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 031: ****Stravinsky's Three Movements of Petrushka**

Written: Thursday, July 02, 2009, 03:10:17 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96865352 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031**

If it weren't for the tears, those eyes would have looked like a doll's… The child had smiled when he spoke to Lambo but they were so lifeless… so _dead_; like any light that should have been in them was killed on the same day as the crash.

Lambo watched him play the piano while trying to stop his sniffling. In some strange way, it was like seeing a ghost… He fervently hoped that this inescapability wasn't real: It was not an enemy or even a rival mafia who would have the pianist 'taken care of' ten years from now…

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This isn't related to the previous drabble, 'kay? ^^ But it's related to the ending of "T.R.R.o.R.: Declassified's" 7th one- shot: "Apologies for the Five- Minute Blame Game", and related to "Code of Silence's" 42nd drabble "Red".

**_"_****Stravinsky's Three Movements of Petrushka_"_: **Composed by Igor Stravinsky for the Petrouchka ballet. (I also used this piece for "Declassified's" "Apologies…".)

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… I can't bring myself to say anything funny after this…


	32. Sound File 032: Thunder

I woke up with this song playing in my head, despite the fact that I first heard it sung by a girl in a fund- raising concert my org held on Valentines Day earlier this year and have not heard it again since. (I don't strictly follow the prompt playlist I wrote down on the first day of school; I didn't even manage to write down 100 song prompts.)

This drabble is messed up and un- betad and _blah, blah, blah._ Fanfic writing is not a good way to try and wake myself up: I already typed the "see his voice" and "hear his eyes" before I realized how the heck were those physically possible.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of KHR or the song.

**Warning: **Angsty? AU. Potential character death.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 031: Thunder**

Written: Monday, August 17, 2009, 10:07:34 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 12.24239725 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031**

"I'll hold them off," She stood with her back to him. She didn't want him to see the tears forming.

"_I **can't** leave you here_—"

"Sawada- _san_ is waiting! _I'll be fine!_" I- Pin interrupted; a tear fell from her cheek. 

"I'll see you in the summer again— _I promise_," he told her. She imagined his face was determined. Would she be able to hear his voice again; to see his bright green eyes light up like when they were still children?

She hoped so…

"Go."

Then she steeled herself to face the pursuing Millefiore's Rain attribute box weapons.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 031 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I based the drabble on the last verse of the song:

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

I probably might write a full- oneshot on based on this someday. But now I'm going to do my homework; I have no classes on Mondays… I just needed to get it out of my head before it distracts me while I'm studying…

**"Thunder":** By "Boys Like Girls".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Hope she's still alive until that next summer. =P


	33. Sound File 033: The Cat Attached

Been very busy in school and currently having some plot bunny trouble… They just keep multiplying to fast for me to keep up with typing them all out. XP

Sometimes plot bunny overpopulation is worse than writer's block… OTL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Blood.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 033: The Cat Attached to the Rust**

Written: Wednesday, July 01, 2009, 11:21:16 AM

Edited: Friday, September 04, 2009, 03:19:52 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 033**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 56.96465331 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 033**

Uri could smell the rusted iron smell that Uri had learned not to like. But Uri recognized the smell: It was _his_ blood. Uri could smell it on the strange boy who was using Uri nowadays and something in Uri activated to react in a feral mode.

Uri hissed and spit at the human hovering above the ground, holding a long pole and sparking green flame and electricity.

Uri could still smell Uri's Master's blood; he had to be close by.

Maybe if Uri got rid of the threat, then maybe the boy would show Uri where Uri's Master is.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 033 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** … Hadn't written in Uri's POV in a while… =P

**"The Cat Attached to the Rust": **by Ishiwatari Daisukefromthe** "**Guilty Gear Isuka Original Soundtrack".

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I've got too many things to write right now. XP


	34. Sound File 034: Battle Without Honor

... 'nother one…

Been really busy lately.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **An OC.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 034: Shin Jingi-naki Tatakai (Battle Without Honor) or "Humanity"**

Written: Thursday, August 06, 2009, 11:31:35 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 034**

**Time: **02:38:56 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Record of training session of Tenth Generation Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.32313523 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 034**

_Mafiosi _are men of honor, but many mafia dealings done in the underground and behind closed doors are hardly honorable.

"You're going to have to get your hands dirty some time soon, _Senpai_." Tamotsu told him after a friendly sparring match.

Takeshi shrugged. "But I can choose to _avoid_ killing,"

"And what do you mean by that, _Senpai_? That you'll never kill or you intend to let someone else do it for you?" His _kouhai _frowned, puzzled. "That's not how the mafia works."

"This is Tsuna's generation now," Takeshi smiled. "There's going to be **_a lot_** of changes around here."

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 034 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I wanna watch the "Kill Bill" movies again.

**_"_****Shin Jingi-naki Tatakai (Battle Without Honor)_" _or "Humanity": **by Tomoyasu Hotei from the soundtrack of "Kill Bill" (Volume 1)

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Tamotsu (written as '保' and meaning "defender" or "protector") is Yamamoto's subordinate. He's **_not_** part of Hurricane 59 (Gokudera's crew). (So I've got to come up with a name for Yamamoto's personal crew too… (=.=;) It could probably end up something baseball- related considering how uncreative I am with names… OTL)


	35. Sound File 035: Don't Beat My Ass

Ever tried roughhousing with your college friends?

It's really fun. =P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Randomness… Some OC's.

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 035: Don't Beat My Ass (With a Baseball Bat)**

Written: Thursday, July 02, 2009, 03:10:17 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 035**

**Time: **06:23:12 PM

**Location:** Namimori University, Namimori City, Japan.

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **Record of events after Vongola Christmas fund- raising activities.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 31.23424325 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 035**

"I _cannot_ believe 'e still did it til' t'end," Ryuunosuke chortled while he and the others dismantled the platform and decorations. "Did anybody get a picture?"

"I got copies," Anton grinned deviously while the others laughed.

"It's great that _your_ plan worked out in the end, Yamamoto- _senpai,_" Kyousuke sniggered.

"… So it was **_YOU _**who thought up that fucked up role- play…" A low voice suddenly muttered.

Yamamoto- _senpai _suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Gokudera- _senpai _(still in costume) standing behind him and holding one of the baseball bats they weren't able to give away. "… O- _Oi…_"

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 035 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Uh… yeah… =.=; I was pretty surprised that there was a song like this in their discography.

**_"_****Don't Beat My Ass (With a Baseball Bat)_"_****: **by The Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Heeheehee… 8D


	36. Sound File 036: Humanap Ka Ng Panget

Fact: I love Longchamp… Even though I'm not his type. =P (And I liked his character _way_ before I started liking Gokudera's. =D)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. All songs (and part of their lyrics) used for prompts and themes belong to their respective artists and other copyright holders.

**Warning: **Longchamp. (I think that's warning enough.)

* * *

**Note Musicali**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Sound File 036: Humanap Ka Ng Panget**

Written: Tuesday, July 07, 2009, 05:43:11 AM

Edited: Tuesday, September 29, 2009, 08:06:58 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 036**

**Time: **10:12:10 PM

**Location:** Namimori High School Library, Namimori High School, Namimori City, Japan.

**Note:** Requesting for further observation and data-gathering on physical features and habits of Tomaso Boss' female love interests for confirmation of intermixing alien life forms in Japanese human population.

**Archive Summary: **Record of interactions between Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Eighth Tomaso Boss, Naito Longchamp.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 27.32423425 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 036**

"Pururinko- _tan, _you're so **_cuuuuutttttteeee!!!_**"

"_Baka…!_" The… _err_… '_girl'_ bellowed across the library_. _'_I don't want to be seen with this guy…'_ Tsuna thought, trying to disappear behind his library book.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Sawada- _chan! _I've got a super- duper secret to tell you, Sawada- _chan—!!!" _Tsuna braced himself: "**_IT'S OUR SECOND YEAR ANNIVERSARY!_**" Although he made his relationships last a little longer now, Longchamp's taste in girls' seemed to have gotten worse...

"IT IS **_NOT_**!" She screeched back.

Tsuna put his book over his head in a desperate attempt to hide himself from the other glaring students.

**TRANSMISSION OF SOUND FILE 036 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** … I have no idea what "Puririnko" means. (=.=;;) I just made the name up following the weird naming trend Amano has for Longchamp's girlfriends. OTL

**"_Humanap Ka ng Panget_": **performedby "Radioactive Sago Project"; from their self- titled album "The Radioactive Sago Project". (Uhm… Another Tagalog song; unfortunately I can't find an English translation on the Internet. ==;) The title of the song loosely translates to **"Find Someone Ugly"**. According to how I understand it, it's a satire about how an ugly lover won't leave a person and will remain more faithful than a good- looking one. It's a funny song and it's really too bad I don't know yet how to translate it without compensating the original context. XP

* * *

For continued sound file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Gokudera is convinced there are alien life forms walking among them in Namimori City and only Longchamp knows where to find them.


End file.
